


Mother?

by Maymot97



Series: Bard, son of the dwarf of Laketown [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Trans Bard, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, half dwarf Bard, its not mentioned in this one but he is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: Bard doesn't take too kindly to being called a mother.





	Mother?

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided that I wanted some more trans Bard stories, and I gave him a husband, Jules. Also I saw somewhere someone talking about what if half dwarf Bard and I was like yes I like that.

Bard sighed as he got back into town. It had been a long trip to the edge of the Greenwood, and it had left him alone for too long with his own thoughts. Before leaving for the barge the morning before, Bard had argued with Jules about continuing the work during this time. Jules had argued that Bard should stop and wait to start again until after the babe was born. Bard had scoffed at his husband. They needed the money and couldn't afford for Bard to not be working as much as he possibly could during this time, especially since they'll soon have a child to care for. Jules hadn't agreed, and Bard left for work with angry words hanging in the air between them. Now, after being gone for a day, Bard regretted not talking it out more. 

At the gates, Bard smiled wearily at Percy who grinned back at him, a knowing glint in his eyes. 

Bard frowned. "What?"

Percy shook his head. "Your mother was talking earlier-"

Bard closed his eyes and covered his face with one of his hands. "She's told everyone hasn't she?"

Percy nodded. "Mhm. Congratulations."

Bard rolled his eyes and sighed, but smiled. "Thank you."

"How're you feeling about it?"

"Honestly? Fucking terrified."

Percy nodded sympathetically, but before he could say anything he was roughly pushed aside by one of the Master's guards. 

"Well, you should be terrified," he said. "Mother's die all the time in-"

Before he could finish the sentence, and before Bard could think about what he was doing, Bard's fist connected with the side of the guard's face and an audible crack was heard as he hit the floor. Bard stared wide eyed at the prone guard before glancing up at Percy. 

"I guess, tell Jules I'm in jail again?" he asked, as a couple more guards showed up to investigate the commotion. 

"Will do."

\---

Jules was not exactly amused to find his husband in jail, again, though he was glad that he at least appeared to be unharmed. Unlike last time. 

Bard was laying on the cot, staring at the ceiling, with one hand cupping his stomach. He looked calm. Jules knocked on the bars. 

"Hmm?" 

Jules smiled. "What did you do this time? Percy didn't say."

"Punched a guard."

Jules exhaled sharply and closed his eyes. "Why did you punch a guard? They could've done so much worse than throw you in jail, and in your condition-"

"He called me a mother."

Jules' eyes flew open and they met Bard's on the other side of the bars. "What?"

"He said that I was right to be afraid because mothers die all the time in, I assume childbirth."

"You assume?"

"He didn't get to finish the sentence."

Jules nodded. It had been a year or two since anybody gave Bard grief--or worse-- about himself, but things had bubbled up again since the marriage and now with the baby...

Jules had heard more than a few whispers from people doubting that he really was a man. Not that Jules thought most of them did more than humor him anyway. 

"I've been told I can take you home now, but you're confined to the town for the next couple of days. Not my doing trust me."

Bard sat up off the cot and smiled. "I do, really. I'm sorry for yesterday."

Jules waved it off. "We were both a little over zealous about equally important things. I'm sure we can find a happy medium."

Once Bard was out of the cell, he pulled Jules into a hug and buried his face in Jules' neck. "I miss you when I'm out on the water," he muttered. 

Jules hugged him back. "I miss you too."


End file.
